dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Zui Ai Hai Shi Ni (song)
Details *'Song title:' 最愛還是你 *'Song title (hanyu pinyin):' Zui4 Ai4 Hai2 Shi4 Ni3 *'Song title (English):' The one I love the most is still you *'Sung by:' Tang Yu Zhe *'Music and Lyrics:' Michael Lin / Shi Li (施立) *'Related drama:' The X-Family Lyrics 沒開口的話 怎樣才能懂 我好想把畫面倒帶回頭 你留在我心中 熟悉的表情 每個溫暖純白的記憶 穿越了距離 擁擠的人潮 沒有人知道 我偷偷想你 嘴角就會笑 不要說對不起 也不要問原因 就讓世界不停的向前 別忘記從前 最愛還是你　這是我的決定 像宇宙相對的星　互相吸引 慢慢就會靠近　還是要愛你 時間會證明　我愛你的勇氣 牽著你的手　才知道是永久 這一次我放棄了所有 是為了再與你相遇 最愛還是你　這是我的決定 像宇宙相對的星　互相吸引 慢慢就會靠近　還是要愛你 時間會證明　我愛你的勇氣 牽著你的手　才知道是永久 一輩子不放手 Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) mei kai kou de hua zen yang cai neng dong wo hao xiang ba hua mian dao dai hui tou ni liu zai wo xin zhong shou xi de biao qing mei ge wen nuan chun bai de ji yi chuan yue le ju li yong ji de ren chao mei you ren zhi dao wo tou tou xiang ni zui jiao jiu hui xiao bu yao shuo dui bu qi ye bu yao wen yuan yin jiu rang shi jie bu ting de xiang qian bie wang ji cong qian zui ai hai shi ni zhe shi wo de jue ding xiang yu zhou xiang dui de xing hu xiang xi yin man man jiu hui kao jin hai shi yao ai ni shi jian hui zheng ming wo ai ni de yong qi qian zhe ni de shou cai zhi dao shi yong jiu zhe yi ci wo fang qi le suo you shi wei le zai yu ni xiang yu zui ai hai shi ni zhe shi wo de jue ding xiang yu zhou xiang dui de xing hu xiang xi yin man man jiu hui kao jin hai shi yao ai ni shi jian hui zheng ming wo ai ni de yong qi qian zhe ni de shou cai zhi dao shi yong jiu yi bei zi bu fang shou Translation How do we understand the unspoken words I wanted so much to rewind the image The familiar expression you left in my heart Every warm and pure white memories surpassed our distance In the crowd, no one knew My lips would be in a smile just thinking of you Don't say sorry and don't ask the reason Let this world keeps going, don't forget the past You are still the one I love the most, it's my decision Like the opposite stars in the universe attracted to each other They will slowly get closer, I still have to love you Time will prove the courage of my love for you It's when holding your hand I'll know what forever is This time I give up everything Just to meet you again You are still the one I love the most, it's my decision Like the opposite stars in the universe attracted to each other They will slowly get closer, I still have to love you Time will prove the courage of my love for you It's when holding your hand I know what forever is Never letting go -- Translated by WaterOB 14:03, 6 Sep 2007 Category:TWOST